The Heroes
by HeroesLostFan12
Summary: Meet all new heroes, from the football player who can walk through walls, to the movie star who travels through time. With new heroes and new villians, this story will really keep you reading! PLEASE REVIEW! A New Hero has been discovered!
1. Chapter 1: The Powers Emerge

**Author's Note: These Heroes are my own original creations, even though some may resemble those from the show. The only character from the show is Mohinder Suresh. Please don't copy my characters in any form, and remember that nothing in the show ever happened and this is Mohinder's first encounter with Heroes. (And the mystery of his father's death is different!) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Powers Emerge

Jeff Rookers-Washington D.C.

"We've got to get him something fast!" A two nurses and a doctor were pushing a man on a cart down the halls of the one of the top hospitals in DC. The man was dead silent; you wouldn't even know he's alive unless you really paid attention to the shallow breathing. The man was relatively tall at over six feet, and was wearing a professional blue suit, with a red tie that was hanging very loosely around his neck. His hair was brown and messy.

They hospital staff pushed him into a room and put him onto an operating table. They ripped open his shirt, and got ready to revive him. "What happened to this man?" one of the nurses asked.

"He drank way too much alcohol," another nurse responded. "He should be dead!" The doctor was just starting to send an electric shock through him when Jeff woke up! His heart regained its normal beat, like nothing ever really happened. The doctor and nurses stood there, stunned beyond belief.

Jeff sat up, holding his head. "Where, am I?" he asked stupidly. He began to come to, and figured out he was in the emergency room. He screamed, "How did I get here?" He started to get up off the table, but nurses grabbed him and laid him back down on the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," one of the nurses said. "Your blood alcohol level was off the charts! You should be dead, you should be dead!" Jeff stared at her, not knowing what to think of the current situation. The one nurse ran off, scared out of her mind, while the other took him to another room to make sense of the whole mess.

Vince Cochran- Miami, Florida

"Hike!" Vince threw the ball to his only open receiver, who ran and scored a touchdown. The whole team cheered at the wonderful play.

"Good practice team," Coach Turner said. Turner was a portly man, with thinning brown hair. The team went into the locker room, that is, except for Vince. Vince was the star quarterback on the football team. He had quite a build and had striking black hair and a nice smile.

"Coach," he said. Turner turned to him and gave a smile. "Coach, can I talk to you about something?" Turner shrugged his shoulders as to say "anything". "I'm sorry to say this," Vince continued. "But, I don't think my line is really doing their job. When I needed to run unexpectedly, it's like there are big holes for me to go through. What's up with that?"

Coach Turner gave a quizzical look and said "What are you talking about Vince, you line held solid! Maybe you're just good at finding the hole!" They laughed and Vince went into to change and shower, still wondering what had happened at practice that day.

Went he left the locker room, his girlfriend, Brittany, was waiting for him. She grabbed him and gave him a big kiss. Brittany was not your average football player's girlfriend. She hated cheerleaders, and played volleyball in the fall, basketball in the winter, and did track during the spring. She had a petit body and flowing brown hair, but she could still beat up half the kids on the football team.

"How did practice go?" she asked. Their relationship was still kind of awkward. Vince and Brittany had just gotten back together after she found Vince cheating on her.

"Fine, I guess," he replied. "Something really weird started to happen…"

Ashley Starr- Los Angeles, California

"Miss Slate, you are needed in make-up right away!" A little squirrelly man was trailing on the footsteps of a beautiful blonde woman. He had a planner out, writing in it and flipping through it madly.

"Settle down," Ashley said to him. "I don't you to never call me miss, and make-up can wait, there are fans waiting outside for me. You know my policy is "fans come first!" She walked off leaving the little man behind.

"But you're scheduled to go on Oprah in less than an hour!" Ashley either didn't hear him or ignored him completely. The little man just sighed and ran after her.

Outside, hundreds of Ashley's fans were screaming their heads off when she came out. There was complete madness as everyone tried to get the best spot and get Ashley Starr's autograph. Ashley was the biggest name in Hollywood at the time. Her movies always drew hundreds of millions of dollars.

Ashley walked down to the crowd, shaking people's hands and giving autographs, the whole time her agent (the little man) trying to get her to speed things up. After about ten minutes, she decided to go get ready for Oprah, but she felt kind of weird and the whole room started to spin. She fell down to the ground and started shaking violently. Two of her bodyguards ran out to help her.

"She's having a seizure!" someone shouted, frightened.

Jeff Rookers- Washington D.C.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm at a party drinking, and the next moment I'm sitting here!" Jeff was being questioned thoroughly by the doctors. It wasn't everyday a man an inch away from death just got up as if nothing happened. "I'm out of here." Jeff got up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked out of the room. The doctors had given up and didn't even try to stop him.

On his way through the halls, Jeff tried to get himself together. _What happened to me? _he thought. _If I was as bad as everyone thought, how am I still alive? _He exited the hospital and got into his car and drove home, the busy streets of D.C. slowing him down. When he finally walked into his front door, his wife, Julia, was waiting for him.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I was worried sick! I told you not to go to those party's anymore, you gonna get yourself killed!" She crossed her arms and started, coldly, at Jeff.

Jeff walked up to her and gave her a big hug and said, "Well I'm here now, and that's that should matter." He went to give Julia a kiss, but the phone rang and she went to answer it. She was only on the phone for a couple of minutes before coming back, her eyes flashing red.

"Jeff, you were in the emergency room!" she screamed at him. "You should have at least told me something! I thought a marriage was supposed to be based on honesty, but I guess you don't believe in that!" She grabbed her coat and ran out of the door, Jeff not even making a move to stop her.

Jenna Sparks- New York City, New York

"My name is Jenna Sparks, and I'm from the FBI." Jenna, a tough, strong, but pretty red-head walked into the office of the police department. An aura of superiority surrounded her. Jenna had that presence that everyone would stare at her, and they knew she always meant business. "Well, you guys called me down here, so what's the problem?" she demanded.

All of the police officers at the station started running around, getting Jenna coffee, a bagel, etc. It wasn't long before the chief of the police station himself invited Jenna inside his office. Chief Danube's office was quite large with a beautiful oak desk, tons police artifacts on the shelf, and many awards hanging on the wall. Chief Danube sat behind his desk and offered Jenna a seat in front of it.

"We have got a major problem on our hands," Danube said. "All over the city, people have been found mysteriously dead, their heads shaved bald. We've done everything we could, but now we need the help of the FBI."

Jenna thought about what Chief Danube just said, "How many deaths were there?"

The chief looked down sadly and replied, "More than fifty." Jenna's jaw dropped, and there was silence in the room for a long while.

Ashley Starr- Somewhere

Ashley got up, rubbing her head as she did so. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in L.A. anymore. She looked around, and it seemed as if she were in some town that existed 100 years ago. There was no one around to ask where she was, so she guessed she would have to find out herself.

She walked around the small town, until she found a small boy and girl playing among some towels that were hung out to dry. The girl had on a faded blue dress, the boy, blue overalls. Ashley ran up to them to ask them the name of this town, but they ran once she approached them.

_That's odd, _she thought, _they're the only kids I know that would run away from a movie star like me_. Ashley went up to the house the kids were running around. It was very old fashioned, made of just wood and brick. She knocked on the wooden door, and a woman dressed similarly to the girl, just she had an apron on and had frizzier brown hair, answered the door. "Hello," she said.

"Hi, my name is Ashley Starr, although you probably knew that from my movies!"

The lady looked puzzled and said, "What's a _movie_?" Ashley was stunned. Where was she?

"Um, anyway," she said. "I was just wondering where I am at, and even what year it is?"

"Well," the woman replied. "You're out west in 1899, surely you would have remembered that?" Ashley's face turned white. She said good-bye, and ran off.

Vince Cochran- Miami, Florida

"How was school today, honey?" Vince walked into the kitchen after taking Brittany home, and his mom was making dinner. Vince shrugged his shoulders, still not really sure exactly what happened that day at practice. He went to his room, and fired up his Xbox 360 that he had just gotten for his birthday.

His head wasn't really in the game, and he got killed about twenty times before his mom called him down to dinner. His mom had made spaghetti, him and his sister's favorite. Vince's dad had died just six months ago on a job assignment in New York. Vince's sister, Jessica, was the only one to talk that night at dinner, but Vince didn't care. Mysterious things were happening more and more often, one time he swore he walked right through a closed door.

After dinner, Vince finished what little homework he had, took a shower, and then got ready for bed. He lay down to go to sleep, and he fell right through the bed.

Jenna Sparks- New York City, New York

"Fifty peole died and you waited this long to call the FBI!" Jenna shouted at Danube. "How could you do this? You have even more than a serial killer on our hands!" Jenna got up and started pacing around the room, trying to get some kind of control on herself.

"Please show me any clues you may have uncovered," she said slowly. Chief Danube got up quickly and led her out of his office to another room.

Once they entered, there was a big wall covered with photos, most just dead bodies with their heads shaved off. "I'm sorry we haven't recovered many clues," Chief Danube said. "But this guy is smart and doesn't leave us much to recover."

Jenna nodded her head and waved Chief Danube out of the room. She needed to be alone when thinking hard. She looked at every photograph carefully, and then got out her cell phone. She hit a number programmed into her phone, and a deep male voice said hello on the other side.

"Hello, this is Jenna Sparks at one of New York City's Police Departments," she said into the phone. "I will need back-up on the case that we were told about."

"I'll be right there," the man said. Jenna hung up the phone, put it into her pocket, and went through the pictures a second time.

Mohinder Suresh- India

Mohinder Suresh, a well built, strong, Indian man was sitting at the desk in his apartment, looking over some papers that really interested him. Mohinder was a geneticist, just like his father once was. However, Mohinder didn't always believe what his father did. Mohinder's father always believed very "out-there" ideas, like that people could actually have super powers. Mohinder thought this stuff was rubbish.

Mohinder was just finishing reading when his phone rang on the desk. It was an old phone, one with a wheel and not numbers to put in numbers. He answered a phone and an American voice came over the phone, "Mr. Suresh, we have grave news from New York City, your father has been murdered."

To be continued…

**Author's Note: **Sorry for any mistakes historically, scientifically, medically, etc. I was trying to make the story as interesting as possible. Also, please review my story, but don't make any references to how similar my heroes' powers or stories are similar to the show. Lastly, if you have any ideas for future heroes/villains, I will gladly accept those in you reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Murdered

Chapter 2

Murdered!

_Previously, people all over started to find out that they had special powers, however, not everyone knows what their power really is, or how to control them. Mohinder Suresh, a geneticist from India, had just gotten an urgent call from New York._

Mohinder Suresh- India

"What do you mean he was murdered?" Mohinder asked urgently into the phone. He wasn't always very close to his father, but he was now impressed how much his father had actually taught him, how to speak English included.

"We don't know all of the details yet," a woman's voice said on the other side. "But don't worry; we've got everyone we can get on the case. I'm very sorry to ask this, but we will have to have you come to New York to officially identify the body."

Mohinder held the tears back as he said he would fly to New York the next day. This would be the last time he would even think about crying over his father's death. He started packing his bags immediately, not exactly knowing how long he would be in America, or if he would ever come back to India.

The next day Mohinder boarded his plane, he wasn't riding first-class, or anything close to that because of his financial situations. _I really hope those Americans pay for this_, he thought as the plane lifted off the ground. While flying, he tried to keep his mind of how high he actually was, Mohinder hated heights, and flying this plane was torture.

Ashley Starr- Out West, 1899

Tears started to form in Ashley's eyes and she started to break down. Here she was in 1899, and there was no way to get back home. It wasn't long before she got that light-headed feeling again, and she passed out.

"Miss Starr, Miss Starr, are you all right?" a far away voice said. Ashley slowly opened her eyes, everything was very blurry, but she could still make out the face of her agent. She was in a hospital bed, with lots of flowers on the table next to her, and the curtains wide open to let in the sun.

"What year is it?" she asked. She spoke slowly, still not sure where or when she was. She tried to sit up, when a shocking pain coursed through her, and she immediately lay back down.

Her agent looked perplexed and said, "Why, it's 2006, why do you even ask?" Ashley let out a sigh of relief and then went back to sleep, with thousands of fans waiting right outside the room.

Jeff Rookers- Washington D.C.

Jeff stood standing, watching his wife slam the door behind her. A little boy holding a stuffed animal entered the foyer where Jeff was and asked, "Where is mommy going?" The boy was no more than four, and Jeff walked over and picked him up.

"She'll be back," Jeff said, though not convinced himself that she would be back for good. "Why don't you go watch TV until she comes back and I'll make you a snack." He put the little boy, Timmy, down and went into the kitchen.

Jeff, trying to keep his mind of Julia, got out the peanut butter, jelly, and bread to make some sandwiches. He was just putting the finishing touches on, when he dropped the knife he had been using, and it stuck right into his foot.

Blood started to emerge from the gash from his foot. Jeff grabbed the knife and yanked out of his foot, screaming as he did so. Timmy came running in yelling franticly, "Daddy, Daddy, what happened?"

Jeff turned around and smiled through gritted teeth and said, "Nothing, nothing, just go back and watch your cartoons. Timmy ran off and Jeff went down to take off his sock when he noticed there was no wound anymore, just a hole in his sock. _Was I just imagining it?_ he thought to himself.

Mohinder Suresh- New York City, New York

Once the plane landed, Mohinder was one of the first ones to exit. He wanted his feet to touch solid ground again. When he walked through the very busy and bustling airport, he found a police officer holding a sign the said his name. Mohinder walked up to this man and got into the police car with him.

While driving through the packed streets of New York, the police officer started asking Mohinder questions about his father, such as, what his father was and what exactly was he researching. Mohinder, not being very close to his father, only knew the basics.

They drove for about another half-hour, until they drove right past the police station. "Um, I think that was our stop," Mohinder said, hesitantly.

"We're not going there," the police officer said. "We've got better things for you."

"What are you talking about?" Mohinder asked quickly.

"Oh, you'll find out," the fake police officer said. Mohinder didn't want to take the chance. He shoved the driver's head against the window, knocking him out cold. The car swerved with nobody at the controls, and Mohinder knew he had no way to control it. He opened the passenger the door and jumped out, just as the car smashed into a semi. I blew up in flames, and Mohinder breathed a sigh of relief. _Who was that?_ he asked himself.

Jenna Sparks- New York City, New York

Jenna, after going through the evidence over and over again, decided to call it a day. Just as she was about to leave the precinct, a tall with wavy brown hair and who needed a shave walked in. "Hey Rick, glad you can finally make it," Jenna said sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, really funny," Jake said back. "So, what do we got on our hands here?" he asked her.

Jenna frowned before answering. It wasn't just because fifty people were murdered; she just hated having to work a case with other people. "Well, we've got more than a serial killer on our hands; there were over fifty reported deaths." Rick's reaction was the same as her's when she found out about it. His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. "Come on," she said. "We'll take a bus to the hotel and I'll tell you everything on the way."

Luckily, the bus was right on schedule, and Jenna and Rick didn't have to wait long to catch it. They sat all the way in the back, trying to get as much privacy as they could on a crowded bus in New York. "Well, I don't know much," Jenna started. "Pretty much all there is that all of these people were shot in the mouth, and then had their heads shaved off. There is no pattern, the people don't have any similarities, and I'm sure he's going to strike again!"

Rick listened intently, though he seemed just as lost as she was. He was just about to say something when the bus turned sharply and everyone was thrown to the side. "What the hell," Rick cursed. Everyone seemed okay, except the bus driver. No, he wasn't hurt, but a look of fear stretched across his face. He was trying to turn the steering wheel and hit the brakes, but nothing was working. It was at that moment that a man dressed all in black with a hood who had been sitting on the bus, smashed the window and jumped out.

People began to panic and scream, a huge skyscraper lay just ahead.

Mohinder Suresh- New York City, New York

Mohinder didn't have time to think about what was going on, a speeding bus just barely dodged him, the semi, and the burning police cruiser. Mohinder really needed to get somewhere safe, and he started back toward the police station.

Once there, Mohinder was led by a police officer into a dark room, with one light shining over a naked dead body on and autopsy table. Its head was shaved clean, and an old man was leaning over it, examining the face. "Another one?" the police officer asked.

"Sadly, yes," the coroner replied. He went over to a sink, took off his gloves and washed his hands and said, "This must be Mr. Suresh." He dried off his hands and put out one to shake hands. "Nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Col."

"Nice to meet you to," Mohinder said, shaking Dr. Col's hand. Dr. Col led Mohinder over to an over-sized dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. A corpse with a white blanket covering it was lying there, and Dr. Col pulled the cloth back.

Mohinder felt a pang of sorrow, but did not cry, as he saw his father there. "Yes, that is my father," he said. Dr. Col just nodded his head and he recovered the body and pushed the drawer back in.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Col said, softly. Mohinder shook his head as to say, "it's not your fault" and the police officer led him back to the front lobby.

"If you don't have any place to stay," the police officer said. "I'm pretty sure you dad's apartment is still free, unless that would be too hard on you."

"No, no," Mohinder said, slowly. "That would be the best place." The police officer got the number of the apartment and got Mohinder a taxi to get him there.

Vince Cochran- Miami, Florida

"Brittany, Brittany, you'll never believe this!" Vince ran to catch up with his girlfriend. It was before school on a nice, warm, morning. Brittany turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"What are you so excited about?" she asked with a smile.

"You'll never believe me," he said quickly and excitedly. "Yesterday, when I lay down in bed, I fell right through, can you believe it?"

Brittany frowned and pulled Vince over to the side of the building which was dark and dirty, probably to reason nobody went over there. "What are you doing, Vince?" she hissed at him. He looked at her questioningly. "Why are you making up these weird stories? You're the star quarterback of the football team and now you're going to make up these stories to try and get even more attention? You're to most popular kid in the school, so stop acting like such a freak!"

Vince looked hurt and said slowly, "I'm not making any of this up, and if you're not going to believe me, I don't think we should be together anymore. You're the one that said a relationship is built on trust." He stormed off. Brittany called out his name, but he ignored her.

Ashley Starr- Los Angeles, California

Ashley woke with a start, hoping, praying that she was still in Los Angles, 2006. She got up out of bed, her head hurting the whole way. She opened the door to find her agent walking toward her room. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Miss Star, Miss Star, you are all right!" he shouted. That little bit of noise made her head pound, and she felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Please, speak quieter," she whispered. She slowly walked forward, down the long hallway of her expensive mansion. Her agent ran over to help her walk down.

"We need to get you something to eat," he said to her. "You've been sleeping for two whole days!" Ashley looked surprised at this news.

"Two days!" she said.

"Oh, yes," he agent replied. "We were really starting to get worried about you. And why did you want to know the year?" Ashley was quiet as she was led down into the kitchen. Her life had taken a turn for the worse.

Jenna Sparks- New York City, New York

The bus went speeding down the street, the bus driver having no control whatsoever. People were screaming their heads off, babies were crying as their mothers tried to calm them down. Jenna and Rick tried to get the window open, but there was no chance, all the time their bus getting closer and closer to the skyscraper.

Outside the bus, people were jumping out of the way, and cars were swerving out of the way. Finally, Jenna got her window open. She grabbed Rick, and jumped out just as the bus crashed into the building.

People all over the street stared in shock, but not all at the skyscraper. Everyone was looking up at the sky, a woman flying holding an unconscious man. One of these people was the man in black.

Jenna looked around, her heart stopping a beat. She was really flying! It was unbelievable that something like this could actually happen. All of a sudden, shots were fired at her out of nowhere, and she flew off to avoid the bullets.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the update! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and will read chapters to come. Please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Bird, It's A Plane

**Author's Note: **I would just like to thank Fire Thief for her review and her character idea of Dusty that will make an appearance in this chapter!

Chapter 3

It's a Bird, It's a Plane

_Previously on The Heroes, people all over discovered that they have amazing powers. Jeff found out that he is invincible, even though his wife may have just left him. Ashley just came back from the past, and is afraid that it will happen again. Jenna learned she can fly, though now the whole world knows it. Now, the continuation of The Heroes…_

Jenna Sparks- New York City, New York

Jenna sped off through the air, trying her absolute best not to drop Rick. Shots were fired again, each only narrowly missing her. She flew all of the way into an old abandoned factory that looked as if it would collapse at any minute. She flew into a window, put Rick down, and leaned sat up against a wall, crying uncontrollably.

Rick got up, slowly, moaning as he hurt all over. "What happened?" he asked Jenna through gritted teeth.

"I'm not sure," she replied. All she knew was that one minute they were in a runaway bus and the next moment they were flying. _And who was that shooting at us, _she thought to herself. Jenna crawled over to the window and looked down at the streets below. Police sirens were blaring as they sped around the corner, reporters and cameramen were running, trying to get the best shots, and all around New Yorkers were taking in the sight of a flying woman.

"I'm a freak," Jenna mumbled to herself. Tears started to stream down her face now, and Rick went over to console her.

"You're not a freak," he said, putting his arm around her. He just started to say something else when a big huge truck ran right into the building. "What the hell?" Rick swore. The building started to shake and slowly collapse.

Mohinder Suresh- New York City, New York

As Mohinder's taxi drove him to the apartment, all sorts of commotion were exploding in the streets. People were running down the streets, screaming, "She flew, she flew, she actually flew." Mohinder couldn't believe his ears; his father did all kinds of research on people having extraordinary powers, was it coming true?

When they finally reached the apartments, an old, rundown, red brick building, Mohinder paid the taxi cab and entered. He used the key supplied by the police to get in. It was at this point that Mohinder really noticed how deep into his research his father was. The place was an absolute mess, as if Father didn't have enough time to do any housekeeping. There were all kinds of ants, spiders, and cockroaches all over the floor, and Mohinder thought he would be sick.

He threw his bags down on the coach and started to explore his father's old apartment. He found tons of old books on genetics and the human genome. He had just started to enter the bedroom when he heard someone trying to pick the lock.

Mohinder's heart skipped a beat as he grabbed a small statue of the "Thinker" as a weapon. Whoever was trying to get in finally was able to open the door, and Mohinder was ready. The person walked into the apartment and Mohinder lunged. He was just about to bring the statue on the person's head when he noticed the person wasn't a burglar at all.

"What are you doing?" the woman screamed. Mohinder immediately dropped his weapon, which luckily didn't smash into a million pieces when it crashed onto the floor.

"What did you do with Papa Suresh?" she screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?" Mohinder screamed back. "Why were you trying to break into my apartment?"

"Your apartment, this is Papa Suresh's apartment! And he gave me the key!"

"Mr. Suresh was my father and now he's dead!" The room fell silent as both of the people in the room fell silent. The woman was pretty, but not beautiful, with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry about that," she said softly. "Maybe we should just start over, my name is Sarah Parker." She put out her hand for Mohinder to shake it.

"And my name is Mohinder Suresh. Nice to meet you," Mohinder said, shaking her hand.

Jeff Rookers- Washington D.C.

The night after dropping the knife in his foot, Jeff's wife, Julia, came back home. They put on fake smiles, though you could cut the tension with a knife. "Well, welcome back," Jeff said sarcastically.

"Where's Timmy?" Julia asked sternly. She pushed by Jeff and ran into the TV room. Jeff heard laughing, but since he knew he wasn't invited, he took a shower and went to bed. Jeff had a dream that night that he would come for many nights to come. A man, dressed all in black was coming after him with a large knife. Jeff ran away as fast as he could, but there were too many dead bodies with shaved heads to outrun the madman. He was just about to get killed when he woke with a start.

Jeff was breathing heavily, and he was soaked with sweat. Not wanting to go back to sleep, he went downstairs and turned on the eleven o'clock news. There was footage of a woman with red hair actually flying! _There are more people with abilities!_ he thought to himself.

He decided to test his new found abilities. He went into the kitchen and found the largest knife he could. He took it and stabbed himself right through the chest. Blood started to pour out, but he felt no pain. In only a few moments, the blood started to reenter the wound and it healed himself. "Wow," he said.

Ashley Starr- Los Angeles, California

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ashley's agent was trying to talk her out of the crazy idea of her actually going out to talk to the tabloids about her seizure.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ashley replied. "I won't talk long, everything will be ok. Don't worry about me. If you keep this up, you'll be the one sick in bed." Ashley walked out of her expensive mansion, where many reporters and cameramen were waiting. She gave a wonderful speech about her illness, and that she would be back filming her movie any day now.

She walked back inside, tired since she hadn't been out of bed that long for a really long time. She got changed into more comfortable clothes and laid down for a nap. Little did she know that she would be waking up in the future.

Dusty Wenata- Wycoff, New Jersey

Dusty, (her real name was Dustin), a shy, brown haired, blue eyed girl of 16, sat in her favorite class of the day, art. Dusty really could draw well, as it always came natural to her. Today's assignment: a simple sketch of a forest animal. Dusty knew exactly what to draw, a chipmunk.

She started on its head, and then moved on down to its body, feet, and tail. When she finally completed it, she picked up all of her drawing pencils, and put them away at the back of the room. However, when she came back to turn in her drawing, it was blank.

"Hey! Who took my drawing?" she asked. She grabbed other student's drawings, but none were her's. She got down on her hands and knees and looked on the floor, under tables, and under chairs.

"What seems to be the problem here, Miss Wenata?" Mr. Hanat, her art teacher, came up behind her.

"My drawing," she said. "I don't know what happened to my drawing!" She started to freak out, she worked hard on that drawing and now it was gone!

"I'm sure it will turn…" Mr. Hanat was about to say when somebody screamed that a chipmunk had gotten loose in the classroom! All of the kids started to run and scream about the room, some even jumping on top of the tables. "Settle down, settle down," Mr. Hanat said calmly. "It's just a chipmunk. Dusty, can you please go down to the office and tell them about our situation. Everybody else, follow me please."

Everyone filed out of the room, and Mr. Hanat closed the door behind them. Dusty started the long walk toward the office. On her way she got to thinking how weird it was that she draws a picture of a chipmunk, it disappears, and then a real chipmunk appears in the classroom. How weird.

Jenna Sparks- New York City, New York

"What's happening?" Jenna screamed. She ran to the door to get down, forgetting that she had the ability of flight. However, when she threw open the door; a man dressed head to toe in black was waiting there. Jenna screamed again and tried to push past him, but he didn't move.

"Jenna, come on! We've got to get out of here!" Rick shouted to her. "Just fly!" Jenna ran back toward him ready to jump out of the building as rubble started to fall all around them.

"Don't you dare," the man said in a monotonous voice. Jenna and Rick stared at him and then continued to get ready to get out of the building. "I said don't" the man said again. All of a sudden, Rick pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Jenna.

"What are you doing?" she screamed at him. She inched closer to the window, getting ready to jump.

"I don't know!" Rick replied. "It's like he's controlling me!" Jenna started to cry uncontrollably. She jumped out of the window, and Rick fired.

Vince Cochran- Miami, Florida

"Who cares what she thinks," Vince mumbled as he left school that day. "If my own girlfriend won't believe me, than who will?" He was just about to start walking home when he heard some shouting from right around the corner. With nothing better to do, Vince decided to go investigate.

He ran around and found one of his friends, Kenny, getting beaten up by a couple of druggie punks. Vince threw down his book bag and ran into the array, fists flying. The bullies noticed who came to fight, and focused their attention on Vince.

_Three vs. one, not so good odds_, Vince thought to himself. The three bullies surrounded him and all lunged to him at once. He was able to evade most of their attacks, but one grabbed his shirt and pulled. It ripped straight in half. Bare-chested, Vince's eyes glowed red.

He threw a knee at one of the bullies straight to the crotch, and he was down for the count. Another bully tried to punch him, but it went right through Vince and retaliated with an uppercut. One down, two to go.

The last punk grabbed Vince and tried to choke him, but Vince easily vanished right through him and punched him right in the gut. Kenny ran over toward him. "Vince, are you all right?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, except for my shirt though!" Vince held up the piece of rags left over.

"Don't worry about those," Kenny said. "For helping me I'll buy you a new one!"

Brittany was standing over around the corner, watching the whole fight take place. She even noticed how Vince seemed to go right through the bullies. _Maybe he does have special powers_, she thought.

Ashley Starr- ????

Ashley got up, expecting to be in the same bed, and year, that she fell asleep in just a few hours earlier. However, when she got up and looked around, she wasn't in her mansion anymore.

She was laying on the ground, and her hair and clothes were covered in dirt. She seemed to be on a cliff, overlooking a whole valley. She walked over to the edge and looked over. What she saw was horrifying.

There pretty much wasn't anything there anymore. Yes, there was charred rubble and some small buildings that weren't totally gone. "Where is this?" Ashley asked out loud.

"Well, honey, that's New York City, or what's left of it anyways." A dirty old man walked up beside her. He had a dirty, long, grey beard, and a large brown overcoat.

"Who are you," Ashley asked him.

The man frowned. "Well, all you need to know is that I'm one of the survivors."

"What do you mean 'survivors', what happened here?" Ashley asked franticly.

"You don't know?" the man asked. "Oh, of course you don't. The bombs blew about a year ago. Most of America was eliminated. That happened about 1 year ago, so I'd say it's about 2008 now. Well, good luck getting back to where you came from. And don't forget, never trust artists." He walked off, whistling to pass the time.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley screamed back at him.

**Next time on "The Heroes": **Who was that man trying to kill Jenna, and did he succeed? What are Dusty's real powers? How will Jeff use his new found powers? And finally, will Ashley Starr get back from the future, and what does "Don't trust artists" mean? Find out!


End file.
